DESCRIPTION (adapted from the Abstract): The goal of the proposed Phase II project will be to produce a multimedia curriculum on teenage male sexual roles and responsibilities. High school students--male and female--will explore cooperatively male attitudes, perceptions, and behaviors related to coercive behavior in dating situations. The curriculum design incorporates individualized videodisc interactions in a computer laboratory and an array of classroom activities. Three laboratory sessions are interleaved with four class sessions. In the laboratory, the students make decisions that affect the outcome of dating situation vignettes. Vignettes are followed by peer instruction that debriefs the viewer about issues and social skills that correspond with previous viewer decisions. In the classroom, students view videotaped vignettes, participate in group and dyadic discussion, and role- play social skills. The curriculum will be field-tested with 960 students in four Oregon high schools. Pre- and post-intervention measures will be used to assess key aspects of student attitudes, perceptions, and acceptance of coercive behavior. The completed curriculum package will include a teacher training video and instructor's guide. The program will offer educators a dynamic four- unit curriculum on a topic that is at the forefront of current thinking in health education.